Blog użytkownika:FallenAngelForever/Niebezpieczna miłość
Będe pisała w perspektywie DuSsi i Czkawki. *Bochaterowie mają po 16 lat. *Jest Czkastrid 'Wstęp' ' ''DuSsia jest niezwykłą szesnastoletnią dziewczyną o niezwykłych mocach. Ma dar nocy. Ten dar sprawia, że gdzie się nie pojawi nastaje ciemność. Jest bardzo przywiązana do smoków. Jej rodzice zgineli gdy miała osiem lat, od tamtej pory wie, że posiada taką moc. Zamiszkała z surowym wujkiem,lecz gdy skończyła trzynaście lat jej moc nabrała mocy kto ją dotknoł tracil siłe, a tam gdzie przebywała umierały rośliny. Ludzie z wioski wytykali ją oraz jej wuja. Wkońcu jego nerwy niewytrzymały wypędział ją wraz z innymi z wioski. Ona wtedy udała się na wyspę nocy. Tam zaprzyjażniła się ze smokami żyjącymi tam, były dla niej jak rodzina, którą straciła. DuSsia ma długie czarne włosy najcżściej lekko spięte. Jej oczy są czrne niczym noc. Jej cera jest blada. Ma siwą dluzke oraz czarne spodnie. Do teko siwe długie kozaki. Chowa się pod czarnym płaszczem. ''' 'Rozdział 1' Perspektywa Czkawki: '' Właśnie lece ze Szczerbatkiem. Na choryzącie zobaczyłem jakąś wyspe. Było na niej ciemno już z daleka było to widać.'' Czkawka: Szczebek lecimy na tą wyspe. '' Po chwili dolecieliśmy na wyspe nocy. Szczerbatek bawiła się z jakimiś smokami a ja rysowałem ich.'' Perspektywa DuSsi: '' Ktoś był na wyspie poszłam sprawdzić ktoto był. Gdy podeszłam na bżeg kligfu od mojej jaskini zobaczyłam nocną furie i jakiegoś chłopaka. Po chwili nocna furia mnie wyczuła zaczeła iść w strone mojej jaskini a za nią szedł ten chłopak.'' Perspektywa Czkawki: '' Po chwili Szczerbek zniknoł mi z przed oczy. Szedł w strone jaskini zdziwiło mnie to, więc poszedłem za nim weszliśmy do jakiejś jaskini. We wnętrzu jaskini ktoś był dało się do wiczuć. Na ściacach były jakieś rysunki. Było terz łóżko i jakieś inne rzeczy.'' Perspektywa DuSsi: ' ''Schowałam się na końcu jaskini w ciemności jednak to nic cie dało nocna furia podeszłą do mnie.' 'Czkawka: Kim jesteś ?' ''' Zaczełam uciekać. Zdąrzył mnie złapać za peleryne porwał mi ją. Jego smok pruboał mnie aztrzymać.'' ''DuSsia: Noc nadejdzie czy tego chcesz czy nie.'' '' W jaskin zapadła ciemność ani smok ani jego jeżdziec nic niewidzieli. Udało mi się uciec. Schowałam się w krzakach niedaleko jaskini. Nie mógł mnie znależć, więc wsiadł na smoka i odleciała. Zostawił ntes. Wziełam go by sprawdzić co on tam miał lub dowiedzieć się jakie miał zamiary. Poszłam do jaskini ,sprawdziłam jego dziennik były tam piękne rysunki. Zasnełam.'' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: '' Dolatuje już do smoczej akademi. Na moje szczęście była tam Astrid. Pocałowałem ją.'' Czkawka:Hej Astrid. Astrid: Gdzie ty znowu byłeś ? Czkawka: Byłem na wyspie nocy i spotkałem tam kogoś ale niewiem kogo. Astrid proze zwołaj tu reszte . Astrid:Dobra już po nich ide. '' Po dziesięciu minutach na akademi byli wszyscy.'' Sączysmark: Oco chodzi ? Bliżniaki: No właśnie. Czkawka: Byłem na wysie nocy i spotkełem tak kogoś ale nie wiem kogo. Mógł być to ktoś od Łupierzców.Musicie mi pomuc znaleść tego kogoś. Wszyscy: To kiedylecimy ? Czkawka: Teraz. Bliżniaki i Sączysmark: Musimy? Czkawka: Niezmuszam. Bliżniaki i Sączysmark: To my spadamy. Czkawka: Dobra w wy? Astrid i Śledzik: na nas możesz liczyć. Czkawka: To lrcmy już. '' Wyruszyliśmy już w doroge.'' 'Rozdział 2' Perspektywa Czkawki: Śledzik: Jak udało się mu uciec tobie i Szczerbatkowi? Czkawka: To niebył chłopak to była jakaś dziewczyna, a jak nam uciekła to do końca niewiem. Astrid i Śledzik: Jakto? Czkawka: Było to tak, że siedziałem i rysowałem, a Szczerbek się bawił. W pewnym momęcie zniknoł mi z oczu. Zauważyłem go jak podchodziła do jednej z jaskiń. Zaciekawiło mnie to, więc poszedłem za nim. Gdy weszliśmy do jaskini zobaczyłem jakieś łóżko, zajróżniejsze rzeczy i jakieś malowidła na ścianaś jaskiń. Szczerbek poszedł w zacienioną część jaskini. Wtedy zauważyłem kogoś tam. Zapytałem ktoto jest. Nagle usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos wypowadającyjakieś słowa. Wjaskini zapanowała ciemność. Śledzik: Przecierz nocna furia widzi w ciemnościach tak jak inne smoki. Czkawka: Niewiem co się wtedy wydażyło ,ale wiem jedno ciemność była tam taka, że mawet smok nic niewidział. Potem wyszedłem z jaskini, ale nikogo tam już niebyło. '' '' Reszte czasu lecieliśmy w ciszy ale długo to nietrfało, gdyż po chwili byliśmy już nad wyspą. Wylądowaliśmy. Czkawka: Ja pujde sprawdzić jaskinie, Astrid las, a Śledzik plaże. A i uważajcie na dzike smoki. Śledzik i Astrid: Dobrze. '' Najpierw odszukałem miejsce gdzie wtedy byłem, a z pomocą Szczerbka szybko odnalacłem to miejsce. Poszedłem do jaskini. Na moje szczęście tej dziewczyny nie musiałem długo szukać. Spała. Przez moją sztuczną noge poslizgnołem się i ją obudziłem.'' Perspektywa DuSsi: ' Obudził mnie jakiś hałas. Zerwałam się z łóżka i zobaczyłam tego samego chłopaka. Jego smok przycisnoł mnie do ściany, ale niezamocno by nic mi nie zrobić. ' Czkawka: Kim jesteś? DuSsia: Lepiej z tąd odejdz. Czkawka: czy to miała być grożba? DuSsia: Ostżeżenie bardziej. Czkawka: Przed czym? DuSsia: Żuć do mnie ten kwaiat. '' '' Pokazałam na róże leżącą ca pułce. Po chwili podał mi kwiat. Tylko gdy go dotknełam uszło z niego życie. Czkawka: Jak ty to zobiłaś? DuSsia: Jestem przekęta. Gdy dotkne czegoś żywego poza smokam uchodzi z niego życie. '' Spuściłam głowe.'' DuSsia: Mieszkam tu ze smokami odkąt skończyłam dziesęć lat. Czkawka: Szczerbek puść ją. Przykro mi. '' Przez chwile panowała cisza.'' Czkawka: Tak wogule nazywał się Czkawak i prosze nieśmiej się. DuSsia: Czemu miała bym się śmiać ja jestem DuSsia. Mam tu coś twojego. '' Chłopak był żdziwiony gdy powiedziałam, że nie wiem dlaczego miałam bym się smiać z jego imienia. '' Perspektywa Czkawki: ' Podeszła do jakiejś półki. Podeszła do mnie i chciała mi coś dać.' 'Rozdział 3' Perspektywa DuSsi: DuSsia: To chyba twuj szkicownik. '' Podałam mu szkicownik.'' Czkawka: Tak to muj. Skąd go masz? DuSsia: Zostawiłeż go koo jeziorka. Ładne szkice. '' Uśmiechnełam się do niego a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zdjełam kaptur z głowy. Troche się zdziwił gdy zobaczył moje oczy.'' Czkawka: Sory, że pytam, ale dlaczego masz takie oczy? DuSsia:Nie masz za co przepraszać. Moje oczy są takie już od kąd pamiętam. Czkawka: Musze już lecieć. Może jescze tu przylece. DuSsia: Wolałam bym nie. Czkawka: Czemu? DuSsia: Nie che nic ci zrobić. Czkawka: Nic mi niezrobisz. '' Wyszedł z jaskii wraz ze smokiem i odleciał.'' Perspektywa Czkawki: '' Poleciałem szukać Astrid i Śledzika.Najpierw znalazłem Astrid a chwile pużniej Śledzika.'' Astrid: I co znalazłeś ją? Czkawka: Tak. Astrid: No i ........ Czkawka: Ta dziewczyna ma po prostu pecha wygnali ją z wioski i tu zamieszkała, a ja ją po prostu spodkałem. '' Wschodziło już słońce. Po jakiejś godzinie byliśmy już na Berk. Pocałowałem Astrid na pozegnanie i poszłem do domu. W domu odrazu zaczeło się przesłucanie.'' Stoik: Synu gdzie ty byłeś? Czkawka: Na wyspie nocy. Stoik: Po co ty tam byłeś? Czkawka: Nieważne. Ide do pokoju bo jestem zmęczony. '' Na moje szczęście tym razem mi odpuścił i niedopytywał się tak jak zwykle.'' Perspektywa DuSsi: ' ''Po tym jak Czkawka odleciał ciągle rozmyślałam dlaczego tak normalie zareagował na widok moich oczu.Gdy byli tu inni, gdy zobaczyli moje oczy albo prubowali mnie zabić albo uciec.Siedziałam na plaży i czekalam na przybycie mojej jedynej przyjaciułki.' 'Rozdział 4' '''Perspektywa DuSsi:' ' ''Na choryzącie pojawił się Tajfumerang wraz z jeżdzcem. Wylądowali niedaleko mnie.' 'Sekaira: Hejka DuSsia.' 'DuSsia: Hej jak dawno cie niewidziałam.' 'Sekaira: Co u ciebie?' 'DuSsia: No morze być, a u ciebie?' 'Sekaira: Jak zwykle. Walka cie wzywa do sanktuarium.' 'DuSsia: Co się stało?' 'Sekaira: Są wieści, że Krwawodłoń ma zaatakować już niedługo.' 'DuSsia: Będe na wieczyr z toważyszem.' 'Sekaira: Z jakim toważyszem? Kogoż znalazłaś.' ''' Zaczeła się uśmiechać.'' ''DuSsia: Nie wyobrażaj sobie. Jej to jeździec taki jak my. '' ''Sekaira: Jakiego smoka dojeżdza?'' ''DuSsia: Nocną furię i to tą, którą Walka leczyła.'' ''Sekaira: Naprawde?'' ''DuSsia: Tak. Będzie też to niespodzianka dla Walki kim jest ten jeżdziec.'' ''Sekaira: Kim jest?'' ''DuSsia: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. powiadom Walke o naszym przybyciu ja lece po niego.'' ''Sekaira: Dobra'' '' Sekaira odleciała, a ja zawołałam Polaris, która jest gnatochrupem. Szybko przybyła. Ona jest do mnie bardzo przywiązała tak jak ja do niej.'' ''DuSsia: No lecimy mała.'' 'Perspektywa Czkawki: ' ''' ''Siedziałem w południe z Astrid. '' Astrid: Czkawka patrz. '' As wskazała na horyząt. Przyglądałem sie i zauważyłem gmatochrupa z jeżdzcem. Podleciał bliżej. Ze smoka zekoczyła DuSsia. '' DuSsia: Czkawka potżebuje twojej pomocy. Astrid: Ktoto jest? Czkawka: To jest DuSsia to ją wtedy spotkałem na wyspie nocy. DuSsia o co chodzi? DuSsia: Krwawodłoń chce zaatakować sanktuarium smoków i musze ci kogoś przedstawić. Czkawka: Kto co chce zaatakować? I kogo ty chcesz mi przedstawić? DuSsia: Wytłumacze ci po drodze. Czkawka: Dobra to lećmy. Astrid: Jakto nawiet niewież dokąt lecisz i kto tam będzie. Czkawka: Ufam DuSsia. DuSsia: Jak chcesz możesz lecieć z nami teraz każda pomoc się przyda. '' Wskoczyliśmy na smoki. Astrid i Czkawka lecieli za mną.'' 'Rozdział 5' Perspektywa DuSsi: Czkawka: Co to jest za sanktuarium? DuSsia: Jest tam Alfa, krórego słuchają się wszystkie smoki. '' ''Astrid: A w czym musimy ci pomuc? DuSsia: Krwawodłoń chce zaatakować sanktuarium i wyzwać alfe na pojedynek. Tworzy smoczą armię. Dlatego musicie pomuc nam bronić sanktuarium. Czkawka: Akogo mam poznać? DuSsia: Dowiesz się już niedługo. Patrzcie dolatujemy. '' Dolatywaliśmy. Widziałam zachwyt w oczach Czkawki i Astrid. Gdy wlecieliśmy czekała tak Sekaira.'' Sekaira: Nareszcie jesteście i mówilaś prawde, że jest jezdzcem nocnej furi. DuSsia: Wiesz, że wszystko co mówie jest prawdą. To jest Czkawka, a to Astrid jego dziewczyna. Sekaira: Będzie dumna z niego jak go zobaczy. Czkawka: Kto będzie dumny i niby ze mnie? Sekaira: Poszłeś w jej ślad. DuSsia: Nie zdradzaj mu narazie zawiele. Czkawka: Jakiej jej? Sekaira i DuSsia: Zachwile się dowiesz. DuSsia: Chdzcie. ' ''Szli za nami. Po chwili oślepiło nas światło. Walka stała przy klifie koo alfy.' 'DuSsia: Walko już jesteśmy.' 'Czkawka: Walka?' 'DuSsia: Tak. Walko przyjrzyj się kto jest tym jeżdzcem.' 'Walka: Czkawkato naprawde ty?' 'Czkawka: Tak nazywał się czkawka, ale o co tu chodzi.' 'Walka: Matka nigdy niezapomina swojego dziecka.' '''Perspektywa Czkawki:' ' Podeszłem do niej i się do niej przytuliłem. Po tylu latach nareszcie ją poznam. Wszyscy myślą, że nieżyje a ona cały czas była tutaj.' 'Rozdział 6' Dwie godziny puźniej Perspektywa DuSsi: '' Siedze na klifie i patrze jak małe smoki bawią się z alfą. Przyszedł Czkawka i usiadł obok mnie.'' DuSsia: Uwielbiam patrzeć jak się bawią. Czkawka: Skąd wiedziałaś? DuSsia: Że jesteś synem Wal? Czkawka: Tak. DuSsia: Po tym jak byłam u szamana wyruszyłam w dalszą podruż. Gdy zaakatowali mnie łowcy smoków uratowała mnie. Spędziłam tu troche czasu> Uczyła mnie wszystkiego o smokach. I opowiadał o rodzinie, którą niedokońca straciła. '' Siedzieliśmy przez chwile w ciszy.'' Czkawka: Chodz polatać. DuSsia: No dobra. '' Ja poszłam po Polaris, a Czkawka po Szczerbatka. Gdy unosiliśmy się w powietrzu zauwarzyłam jakieś dwa smoki z jeżdzcami.'' DuSsia: Czkawka patrz. '' ''Czkawka: To muj ojciec i Pykacz. '' Po chwili podlecieliśmy do nich.'' Czkawka: Tato co ty tu robisz? Stoik: Szukam cię niewiadomo co ci kiedy do głowy strzeli. DuSsia: Z tym się zgodze. Czkawka: Tato to jest DuSsia, DuSsia to muj ojciec, a to Pyskacz. DuSsia: Miło poznać. Pyskacz i Stoik: Nawzajem. Czkawka: Chodzcie musicie coś zobaczyć. '' ''Rozdział 7 ' Perspektywa DuSsia:' ' ''Dolatywaliśmy do sanktuarium. Gdy wylądowaliśmy ja i Astrid poszłyśmy do rannych smoków, a Czkawka z ojcem i Pyskaczem poszedł do Walki. ''' Perspektywa Czkawki: ' Niemoge sobie wyobrazić jak ojciec z Pyckaczem zareagują dy zobaczą moją matke a jednocześnie żone ojca. Po chwili naszym oczą ukazałą się Walka. Ojciec i Pyskacz patrzyli na nią jakby zobaczyli ducha. Wkońcu myśleli, że Walka nieżyje. ' Stoik: Wal to naprawde ty? Walka: Stoik. ' Ojciec podbiegł do Walki i ją przytulił. A Stoik nadal niemugł w to uwierzyć.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach